1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pocket knives and more particularly to a novel knife of this type which includes a snap shackle for releasably carrying the knife from the belt or belt loop of the user and which further is provided with implements or tools for ancillary use with respect to a folding blade.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to either store knives in the pocket of the user, in a sheath or holder carrier on the belt or by means of a clip suspending the knife from the edge of a pocket. Although these prior attempts to provide a means for carrying a personal knife in a convenient manner have been somewhat successful, problems and difficulties have been encountered when the design of the knife includes other tools or implements that may be used in place of or in connection with the knife blade itself. Furthermore, the ultimate use of the knife is paramount in determining how the knife should be carried. For example, in instances where a knife or other implements are intended to be carrier by underwater divers, such as scuba divers, the knife should be able to be readily attached to or removed from the body of the diver in a convenient manner and when the diver is wearing gloves. Also, it is of great convenience for the diver when he can open the blade with one hand while his other hand is carrying additional equipment such as a speargun, light or probe.
Under such circumstances, it is of a necessity that whatever attachment is used for releasably securing the knife to the clothing or equipment of the diver, such connector, coupling or the like must not interfere with the use of the knife blade when it is in its extended position. A folding blade is of great convenience since it may be stored within the handle of the knife when not in use and can be extended to its operative position when in use. Therefore, the user does not run the risk of being cut or otherwise injured by an open blade either at its point or edge when the knife is being carried.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a utility knife which may be readily carried by a releasable fastener on the equipment or wearing apparel of the user wherein the attachment means is not obstructive to the use of a folding blade when the blade is in its unfolded and operative position. Also, the utility knife must have provision for a variety of implements or tools that may be used to perform a variety of functions when the knife blade is in its folded position.